


New Dawn

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the morning light of Hoshido.





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets, 'light'

Camilla opened her eyes slowly, a bit surprised with how bright the room was despite it apparently being early. Beside her, tucked under a protective arm, Sakura was still fast asleep. Mornings in Hoshido were different, though. Camilla was learning that quickly. Someone, likely Hana, would be along to rouse them both before long.

Unable to resist, Camilla reached to stroke her fingers down Sakura's side, then up over her stomach and breasts. Half-awake, Sakura tried to brush her away at first, but then grabbed for Camilla's hand and brought it to her lips.

"Good morning, dear," Camilla said softly, smiling. "You feel so good in my arms that I don't want to ever let go."

"C-Camilla..."

"What is it, my lovely Sakura?" Camilla asked. She shifted and with little effort, she pulled Sakura up on top of her. Sakura squeaked and clung before giggling.

"I'm not used to this," Sakura admitted, though after a moment she settled with her head on Camilla's chest. "But it's nice."

Camilla smiled and slipped a hand down Sakura's back. Sakura, in turn, reached to stroke Camilla's hair and, after a few moments, shift to kiss Camilla softly.

This, Camilla didn't mind one bit. She could get used to the morning in light of Hoshido; hopefully Sakura could get used to the breathtaking dark of Nohr. Together, they...

It didn't take much to get Sakura beneath her, moaning softly as Camilla started kissing her way down Sakura's neck. This was what the night before had been like, though Sakura seemed bolder now. Her hands were on Camilla's back, tangling in her hair, and yes, Camilla heard her name in there as she moved downward undo the silk robe that Sakura had insisted upon before sleep. From there, she stroked her fingers over Sakura's breasts, pausing to circle the nipples in turn. When Sakura groaned, Camilla took it as encouragement. Sakura's hands left her hair and grabbed for the futon instead, and in there, Camilla felt the tiniest shift of Sakura's body pressing closer against hers. She didn't even have to nudge Sakura's legs apart, though her dear Sakura was definitely still blushing.

From there, Camilla reached to--

There was a knock at the door panel of Sakura's bedchamber and Hana's cheerful voice asking if Sakura was awake.

"I-I am!" Sakura replied, her voice wavering. "I'll wake up Camilla and we'll-- we'll be ready for breakfast soon!"

That seemed to satisfy Hana, at least. Camilla grinned at the retreating footsteps before pressing her fingers between Sakura's legs and reveling in the groan that Sakura had to bite back.

Perhaps they'd be a bit late for the meal, but Camilla didn't dare leave her sweet Sakura like this. Hopefully their families would understand...

Because mornings in Hoshido were going to be different.


End file.
